When a customer subscribes to a variety of media services such as cable television, satellite television, music providers, and the like, the customer typically accesses such services at a home location. When the customer travels to a new location for a temporary basis, such as a business trip or a vacation the customer is restricted from or has difficulty accessing these services.
One reason why a customer has difficulty accessing services they subscribe to that most locations offer media service providers that are restrictive or proprietary. For example, if a customer subscribes to a cable system with a specific package of services, it is highly unlikely that the customer would be able to use these services if a hotel the customer was staying at only offered satellite television.